Sabo X Reader LEMON
by WriterMM
Summary: People think that the great Chief of Staff of the Revolutionaries is a rather kind man that is gentle in everything he does...WRONG! When Sabo overhears a conversation between Koala and his lover (you!) we get to see how this gentle beast lets go of his frustrations... Read and Review! RATED M FOR A REASON, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


**Ok, so I've already put this story up but was given a review that made me nervous so I took it down, afraid that my account would be de-activated if I hadn't. So I'm going to say this and I hope you are listening well, this is a VERY explicit story involving sexual actions. I REPEAT A VERY EXPLICIT STORY NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18!**

 **Now that I've warned you enough, this is the much anticipated Sabo x Reader LEMON! I am very sorry that didn't have it up sooner, I'd greatly underestimated how much college would take out of me.**

 **I hope you enjoy and review! I don't own anything!**

The sound of a door slamming shut alerted (y/n) that someone was entering her room, and when she turned around; she was met with the blazing eyes of Sabo. He stalked toward the smaller girl, not saying anything, until he stopped suddenly; his eyes possessively raking up and down her body. When he finally said anything, he spoke with a deadly edge in his voice.

"You know I'm angry, but I want you to tell me why I'm angry." It wasn't something he was willing to discuss, it was an _order._

(y/n) knew that, when Sabo got mad, him being silent and calm was just as bad as it would be if he was yelling at her. (y/n) also knew that he never got angry unless he had a reason, which made (y/n) nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sabo."

That only made the #2 in the Revolutionaries smirk, "Oh really? Because, when I was discussing the last mission with Hack, and I happen to overhear a certain conversation between you and Koala."

That made (y/n)'s eyes widen, which only widen the smirk on Sabo's face; he had her cornered.

When the girl in front of him didn't say anything, the blonde sprang forward and pinned (y/n) against the wall. "Do you know what I thought about when I heard what you two were talking about?"

(y/n) could only shake her head, though she had an idea. So when Sabo leaned forward to whisper in her ear, she couldn't help but shiver. "That I should throw you down and fuck you in front of everyone, so they can hear you scream my name and not that _scum_."

(y/n)'s eyes flashed, "I don't care how angry you are, that doesn't give you the justification to call another person ' _scum_ '."

The smaller Revolutionary knew that wasn't something she should have said the second it came out of her mouth, because Sabo's entire expression darkened.

"Oh?" The tall blonde pressed his body flush against (y/n), immobilizing her. "Am I supposed to just sit back and listen to you say that you find him attractive? That you should _go and talk to him?_ "

(y/n) wasn't going to back down easily, "Am I not allowed to have any outside friends? And if I'm not mistaken, _you_ were the one who wanted to keep whatever _this_ is a secret! So why are you getting so angry with me for keeping up with that s- _hmph_!"

Sabo wasn't letting (y/n) finish, he grabbed her by the jaw and slammed his lips down on hers; effectively cutting off what she was about to say.

The kiss was rather aggressive on Sabo's part, he'd initiated the kiss as a way to shut (y/n) up, but he was quickly finding out that all he wanted was to lay claim to the space he was currently invading.

(y/n) was losing her ground quickly, Sabo had always been good with his mouth. It didn't help that the taller Revolutionary had started to wander his hands, groping every part of her he could get his hands on. He wasn't usually gentle when they were alone, in fact it had been his roughness that made (y/n) keep coming back to him. The fact that he was so kind-hearted and sought the best in people during the day was enough to draw her to him; but when he completely contradicted himself at night is when (y/n) found herself melting into him.

The kiss itself wasn't really a kiss as much as it was Sabo devouring the younger girl alive. His tongue dominating hers early on and had taken to sweeping over every inch of (y/n)'s mouth, laying claim to something he already owned; it was only a matter of making (y/n) understand that.

Sadly the two had to separate for air, but that didn't stop Sabo's lips for one second. It had started becoming a habit for him, whenever they were alone he'd always bury his face in her neck. Whether or not he bit down was completely depended on how long they were going to be alone, and that was becoming a secret he wasn't wanting to keep anymore.

(y/n) was think along the same lines, this argument had started because she had been keeping up the illusion that her and Sabo were nothing more than nakama; and if her saying that she simply wanted to meet a pirate set the Chief of Staff off this much, then they weren't going to be able to keep this secret for very long.

Her train of thought was abruptly cut off as Sabo had thrown (y/n) on her bed. Taking a few seconds to get her bearings, the smaller Revolutionary was confused when she didn't feel the familiar weight of the blonde pressing down on her. She was even more confused when her eyes locked on the taller man before her; the only thing he'd done was undo his belt.

It suddenly hit (y/n) like a wall of bricks, _he's going to tie me up!_ And Sabo did just that, looping his belt around the smaller girl's wrists and binding them above her head; what he had planned was going to teach (y/n) a lesson.

"Sabo?"

Sabo's response was to wickedly grin, "I think you need a little reminder of how much you love _my_ cock and not that _shitty red-headed bastards_."

Normally (y/n) would have scolded the Chief of Staff for calling someone he didn't know such horrid names, but the promise of what was to come over-rode her anger.

"Sabo, I can think of _many_ ways to remind me of that, and _none_ of them involve me getting tied up."

Sabo's only response was to tear his clothing off, giving (y/n) a _very_ good view of how excited he was. And it was when the taller man started to trial his hands south, that (y/n) finally figured out what the blonde was going to do.

Watching her carefully, Sabo was able to clue into when (y/n) figured out what he was going to do, "Hmm, understand now?"

(y/n) didn't respond, she just watched his hands' slow descent toward the object in question.

Said object had always been something of a mystery to (y/n) until her and Sabo had started their _activities_. Their first time (which had been her first time _ever_ ) had almost gotten the girl in the hospital wing, it was that impressive. Looking at the blonde, who was rather tall and muscular, you'd be led to the assumption that he was average, if a little, bigger.

THAT was an understatement.

Sabo was HUGE, even when he wasn't turned on the dick easily exceed 10 inches. But when it was fully erect? Dear God it was longer than a foot. And the thickness of it was proportional to its length, so if (y/n) wasn't turned on enough, there was a high possibility that Sabo could hurt her. And even when he was angry with her, that wasn't something he was ever going to do. When he'd learned that she was a virgin he'd almost left; not because he didn't want her, but because being a virgin taking on an average cock hurt, so how was a little more than a foot shoved inside her going to feel? But anyone else taking away her virginity made the Mera Mera no Mi eater see red.

So even Sabo's hands would look small compared to his cock, but it didn't make much of a different how big his hands looked; what he was doing was enough to get the smaller girl's attention caught between his hands and his dick.

Nails scratching down, the Chief of Staff had made his way from his chest to his upper thighs; purposely catching (y/n)'s attention.

He didn't start talking until he'd gotten the base of the monster cock in one hand, "*sigh* Do you want to know what I think about when I jack off (y/n)?"

His words alone had the bound girl gasping, her eyes fixated on Sabo's hand swiping up and down the large cock.

"I think of your head bobbing on my dick, trying and _failing_ to get the entire cock inside your hot little mouth. I think of your lips swallowing my cum. I think of your _hot_ and _tight_ pussy taking all of my huge cock, letting me mark it as mine."

Sabo's hand had sped up with each passing word, until it became nothing but a blur; "But do you know the one thing that makes me cum?"

(y/n) had taken to moaning and groaning, her frustration in not having his dick inside her causing tears to well up in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I think of how bruised up you will get when I finally get over there and _tear you apart_." His words had (y/n) arching off the bed in frustration, the words bringing a white-hot knot inside her stomach.

"Because that's what you want, isn't it? My dick pounding in you, until you can't take it anymore. My teeth biting into your (s/c) neck, leaving my mark for all the world to see. My hands leaving bruises all over your body, but you won't mind. Oh no, you'll keep begging and crying for more." Sabo had started to move toward the side of the bed, his cock and hand becoming parallel to (y/n)'s face.

The sight of the poor girl had Sabo gritting his teeth to stop from cumming. Her normally even skin was flushed red, her cheeks had tear stains running down them; and her mouth, oh God her mouth was parted and panting hard.

Anymore foreplay for either of them would have had the blonde releasing over (y/n)'s face; which was what he had planned to do. After he'd released his white-hot essence all over the small girl's face he would have left for his own room; drawing their activities out into hours of fun.

But one look at her face had Sabo re-thinking his plan, he needed to be inside (y/n) _right now_.

So, in one swift movement, Sabo was on top of the panting girl; "dear God I want you." His mouth slamming down over hers at the same instant that he plunged his impressive cock into her hot, velvet core.

That move had the infamous Chief of Staff, second only to the Most Wanted Man in the World Dragon himself, throwing his head back in pleasure. "How are you always so _fucking_ tight?!"

Below him, (y/n) was trying to stifle her scream with Sabo's shoulder. The blonde had started a merciless pace of perfectly time thrusts, that white-hot knot tightening and tightening until she couldn't take it anymore. Her release taking over her body until she went limp.

The tightening caused by (y/n)'s release had Sabo burying his head in the girl's neck, biting down has he came deep inside her.

They laid there for a while, Sabo's hands gripping (y/n)'s hips with a bruising force and (y/n) trying to stay conscious. For a while they were just two lovers basking in the after-sex glow, not the #2 of the Revolutionary Army and his nakama (as far as anyone outside the room was concerned) calming down after a fight.

But that moment was only a moment, they both had things they needed to discuss. But first things first, Sabo needed to undo the make-shift binding that had (y/n)'s hands tied together.

With that nuisance out of the way, Sabo rested his forehead against (y/n)'s, so badly wanting to go to sleep but not letting himself. It took another few seconds until the blonde pulled out of the smaller girl, wincing when he heard her hiss out.

"I'm sorry (y/n). Dear God I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't stop myself. I was just so angry about Kid and everything and I just…"

A slim hand stopped the bigger Revolutionary from rambling on even further, "Stop it Sabo. You don't need to apologize for anything."

Sabo wasn't going to let it go that easily, "But I hurt you, more than usual. I know I'm never gentle but this crossed a line- _ow_!"

The sound of a hand smacking skin rang out in the room, "I never want to hear you say that again, do you understand?"

The stare that (y/n) had Sabo under communicated what she really wanted to say but couldn't put into words.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sabo finally broke out in a smile, "So, are we going to let this little secret out?"

(y/n) let out an exhausted sigh, "We should, this entire argument started because I was trying to keep up a pretense. And as much as I loved your little show, I would rather have your enormous cock _inside_ me."

The response cause the blonde to bury his head in (y/n)'s slim neck. "Hmm, good because I don't think you'll be able to hide the hickies I left on your neck."

The only expression that showed on (y/n)'s face was one of pure content, her hand was buried in the soft blonde locks of Sabo's hair; perfectly willing to fall asleep in the arms of her lover.

Sabo wasn't done though, so he possessively wrapped his arms and legs around (y/n), his head buried in her neck before he purred, "And I like it when my dick is deep inside you as well."

And they both finally gave into the peace and tranquility that was each other's arms, sleep becoming the only thing on their minds besides each other.


End file.
